Float On
by M14Mouse
Summary: Snippets of conversation between Master Swoop and Theo at different times during the series. Master Swoop and Theo have one more conversation.
1. Float

Float On: Training

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Snippets of conversation between Master Swoop and Theo at different times during the series.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You know that you are not defining the stereotype by living in a cave, Master Swoop," Theo said.

Master Swoop chuckled softly.

"It is cool in the summer and kept heat in the winter. I can't ask for a better home," He said.

"I didn't say that it wasn't smart. I just said it was defining the stereotype."

"Like you?"

Theo mumbled something to himself. Theo was a remarkable and smart student. He was an eager to learn and learned quickly. He knew the value of quiet which most students have trouble learning. On the hand, he was remarkable stubborn, sarcastic and willful. He is a driven perfectionist that probably driven RJ, Dominic, Casey and Lily nuts.

But underneath it all, he had a big heart.

Theo cares deeply and completely. Once you have earned his trust, you have it. Break it and it left consequences.

"Be glad that Lil isn't here. She might decide to decorate your home. She did the same to our room but we stopped her at the pillows."

"Oh?"

"She did the same thing at school. Lucky, I didn't bring enough stuff for her to decorate my room. But Master Phant? He definitely has stuff. She decided decorated Master Phant's work shed with yellow and green paint. It wouldn't be so bad…if it was so bright. The elephants were a nice touch."

He chuckled.

"He needs more color in his life," He said.

He heard Theo chuckling.

"Are you going to tell him that?" Theo asked.

"Probably. How did the trip with Casey and Master Finn go?"

He knew how the trip went. His fellow Master told him all about it as he was cleaning his boat.

"The abridged version was that Casey did fine on the fishing and training. Not so much on the rocking of the boat part. Casey swore never to step foot on a boat again. RJ recommended a recipe to help with seasickness and became to explain it how it was made. I left the room after that."

RJ did take an interesting approach to some things. It made life very interesting. Dangerous but interesting.

"And Dominic and RJ's camping trip?"

"The forest is still there and no one reported any fires. So, it was good."

"And Fran?"

"She is well. Dominic, Fran, and I are trying to get through this old book she found. It's dry but the language of the time made it interesting," Theo said.

It was interesting to see Theo's love of languages come through. From what he gathered from RJ and Dominic, Theo already mastered most of the Latin. From what he heard so far, he could believe it.

"Perhaps after you are through with the book, you can tell me about it."

"After we finish to Kill A Mockingbird, right?" Theo said.

He smiled slightly.

He wasn't always blind. As his animal spirit grew, his vision became dim. Once his training was complete, so was the lost of his vision. While he was graceful, he still missed the ability to read. He had grown fond of audio books and Theo's love of reading.

"I thought that you read that in middle school."

"I can enjoy more now that I'm older."

"Very well…Let's beginning. Get into your stance and your fans up high," He said as he turned away.

He heard Theo scramble behind him. The familiar silence fell between them.

End

A/N: I always wanted to write a series about these two. Now, I have…yay! ^_^


	2. Conversation

Float On: Conversation Piece

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop and Theo talk about logical questions. Not all of their sessions were serious.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"What seemed to be the problem, Theo?" Master Swoop said as he heard rattling behind him.

"Honesty, who thought that this would be a good logic question? Of course, Dominic thought that it was a great one," Theo said from the right side of him. He listen to the noise of a board being placed on the table, the familiar chuck noise of woods, and scrapping of chairs on the floor.

At first, he recommended chess for them to play but Theo insisted on Scrabble. He said there was a Braille version of the game that they could play. Soon enough, Theo was able to get it for them. He spent a great deal of time feeling over the wooden titles. It brought back memories.

"What question is that?"

"If a tree fell in the forest and no one was around, will the tree still make a noise? Of course, it will make a noise. The tree fell in a forest." Theo complained.

He chuckled softly.

"What brought this on?'

"I have no idea. He just brought it up while we were cleaning up yesterday. He kept trying to tell me and Fran that if no one is around, how do they know the tree made a noise? Unless the tree was wrapped in pillows, it made a noise" Theo said.

He laughed at the image of a tree wrapped in pillows in his head. That was amusing sight.

"Dominic is what you called pushing your buttons," He said.

RJ had explained that Dominic and Theo had a particular friendship. They have different personalities and they clashed constantly. It didn't help that they got off on the wrong foot. Time and forcing to work together…an unlikely friendship seemed to have formed.

Despite what Lily and Casey told him, he thought the friendship between two men were a good thing. Perhaps, Dominic was laid back perhaps too much so in some cases. On the other hand, Theo was rigid and a great follower of the rules. He thought that they will learn well from each other.

"I know. I think that he enjoys it," Theo said.

"Do you?" He said.

"Sometimes. Okay…I do enjoy it. Master Mao and I did the same thing. We debate history, books, anything really. I liked it. I missed it and the others aren't like that. So…" Theo said.

He reached over and put his hand on Theo's shoulder. Master Mao and Theo were close and his loss effect Theo greatly. Of course, Theo would never say a thing if it did. He could tell by words and slightly movements in Theo's body language when he talked about Master Mao. He missed the man.

"Perhaps, you should tell Dominic that."

Theo snorted.

"Now, why would I do that? It would only lead to embarrassment for me and him. He makes a bad joke and I would retaliate in kind"

He laughed.

"Finish setting up the game?" He said.

"Yes, Master Swoop," Theo said as he set the bag on the right side of him.

"Then lets begin."

End of Conversation Piece

Next Chapter: Holes


	3. Holes

Float On: Holes

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo reads a story and Master Swoop listens.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Holes belongs to Louis Bacher.

_Stanley's mother insists that there never was a curse. She even doubts Stanley's great-great-grandfather really stole a pig. The reader might find it interesting, however, that Stanley's father invented his cure for foot order the day after the great-great-great grandson of Elya Yelnats carried the great-great-grandson of Madame Zeroni up the mountain. _

Master Swoop sit back and listen to Theo's voice flow from word to word. He always thought that Theo should do audio books. He listened to many books in audio form. Sometimes, their voices were monotone or they didn't sound right for the story. They weren't too bad but they didn't fit the style of the book. One time, he remembered a jolly voice reading a mystery novel. It was strange. He thought that he picked up of the wrong book.

_This is pretty much the end of the story. The reader probably still has some questions, but unfortunately, from here on in, the answers tend to be long and tedious. _

Theo had the same qualities of a good storyteller. There was enough emotion to bring story alive and enough to leave the reader hanging. He didn't rush the story and dragged it forward. It forced you to pay attention the story and listen for those moments in the story. It was wonderful to listen the story unfold.

_While Mrs. Bell, Stanley's former math teacher, might want to know the percent change in Stanley's weight, the reader probably cares more about the change in Stanley's character and self-confidence. But those changes are subtle and hard to measure. There is no simple answer. _

It was strange. He didn't ask Theo to start reading to him. It was a conversation after their training. He made a remark about finishing his recent audio book and he would need to go to store and get some more. Of course, there was the internet but he liked the appeal of the bookstore. The smells and touch of familiar paper between his fingers brought such memories to life. Theo said that he could do it until he could go.

_They turned out be a lot more valuable than the jewels. After legal fees and taxes, Stanley and Zero each received less a million dollars. But not a lot less. _

Theo didn't stick to one type either. He listened to several books…from science fiction to non fiction to history. Now this book…He believed that it is called Holes. Theo said that he found while cleaning up JKP. While he found that to be a possible, he knew that it might be Fran's influence. In any case, he found that he enjoyed the book.

_But it would be boring to go through all of the tedious details of all of the changes in their lives. Instead, the reader will be presented with one last scene, which took place almost a year and a half after Stanley and Hector left Camp Green Lake. _

On the other hand, getting Theo to say that he liked the book was difficult. He would shrug his shoulder and say that it was alright. It was almost like Theo thought that it would judge him. He would do no such thing. It is frustrating to get his student to open up to him. While his fellow Masters had an easier time with Lily and Casey, he found that he enjoyed Theo's company.

The book makes an excellent comparison to onions and layers. One day, he hoped that Theo would reveal more of his layers. Much like the characters in the book, it will be prove to difficult but it is something that he looked forward too.

He sighed softly.

_You will have to fill in the holes yourself. _

Yes, he would

End of Holes

Next Chapter: Dark

A/N: Few years ago, I stumbled on an audio that Alijin(the actor who played Theo) doing an one man play for Australia Public Radio. It was awesome. This proved the inspiration for this chapter. Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Dark

Float On: Dark

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo knew this training session was coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo was enveloped into totally darkness with the blindfold firmly in place.

He could hear sound of his footsteps on the ground and he could smell the lake close by. He felt his arms and legs glide across the ground.

He knew this lesson was coming. RJ and Dom told him as much that Master Swoop always does this lesson. By spirits, he was surprised that it didn't come sooner. One thing that he noticed about his Master, Master Swoop does what he wanted to do and when he wanted.

Sometimes, they would train and other times, they would just talk or play Scrabble. It was strange but nice. It kind of reminded him of training with Master Mao.

His chest ached when he thought of Master Mao.

He and Lily don't talk about him much. It was hard and so busy with JKP and being a power ranger. Sometimes, it is just hard to sit there and just breathe. In those quiet moments, he wished that Master Mao was here. He missed talking to his Master before and after lessons. He learned just as much from Master Mao during those moments as their lessons. But…it was hard to talk to the others about it. He doesn't share his feelings which tend to drive Lily and Casey nuts.

Those emotions were messy and he can't stand having a mess. So, he kept deep within himself.

Of course, another reason they don't talk about it was Casey. They didn't want to upset Casey. Casey may have been new but he carried his guilt about what happened to Master Mao. No matter what he and Lily told him that wasn't his fault. Casey….Casey was being a stubborn red ranger….didn't believe them.

He sighed.

"You are thinking. I can hear your thoughts from here. What is the point of this exercise?" Master Swoop said.

"Not to think?" He said.

Master Swoop chuckled.

"No. The point of the blindfold is give focus to your body…not your mind."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking about?"

He paused in his movement and dropped the fans to his side. He didn't know if he should be honest or not. He had a feeling that Master Swoop won't let it go.

"Master Mao."

"…"

He shrugged his shoulders before going back into a fighting stance.

"Lily talked to Master Phant about him all of the time. She seemed fond of him," Master Swoop said.

"She was," He said as he kicked something with his foot.

"I know Master Mao was fond of both of you and very proud as well. He always talked about the two of you. We aren't supposed to take favorites but we are only human. We have them."

He felt a rush of pride through him. It was nice to hear that…even if Master Mao wasn't here to say it.

"It's okay to talk about him. The other Masters and I aren't insulted if you talk about him."

He nodded his head.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay…back into position."

He slipped into position. Maybe, one day, he will talk about him with Master Swoop.

Maybe.

End of Dark

Next Chapter: Queue


	5. Queue

Float On: Queue

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Part of being a power ranger is rushing into action at the moment's notice. Another part of it is waiting.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How often did Dai-Shi attack…you know…the first time around?" Theo asked.

Master Swoop tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment.

"Are you bored, Theo? I supposed that I could think up some more training," He said.

"NO!"

He almost laughed as the image of Theo waving his arms in protest.

"I was just wondering. For last couple of weeks, we have been on the go constantly. We haven't stop until now. Now, it is quiet and it worries me," Theo said.

He nodded his head. He understood the feeling. While the Dai-Shi of old had the same habit, the quiet was much busier than now. There was the wounded to treat, supplies to gather, and plans to be made. Although the times had changed, the feeling has not.

"Yes, Dai Shi followed much of the same pattern."

"What did you and the other Masters do about it?"

"We tried not to think about it. We tried to focus on the now. We had plans, of course. We trained to become stronger."

"Did it work?" Theo asked.

He heard the shuffling of leaves and Theo sitting down on the ground.

"Most of the time. What does RJ make you do? Beside make pizza and train, of course."

"RJ really doesn't make us do anything beside chores, training, and making pizza. Free time is free time, I guess. Casey is starting to teach. Dom and Fran have their book club which is strange because their flirting have gone over each other heads. Lil seemed to take up the art of gardening and redecorating Master Phant's house."

He chuckled.

"And you?"

"I train, I read, and I make fun of Dom."

"Is that all?"

"I am learning about languages…old languages because I am got annoyed at one of the books that I was reading. It was sic transit gloria mundi. It means thus passes away the glory of the world," Theo said.

"Latin," He nodded.

At one time, he could read and speak Latin quite well. Time although made him rusty. Some languages tend to come and go like the wind.

"As language, it isn't too bad. I like how the words flow together and it is better than Spanish that I had to learn in middle school."

"Spanish is an important language. I had to use it from time to time." He said.

"I know. I should sit down and learn it but it just doesn't feel the same to me."

"There is nothing wrong with that. Do you have interest any of other language beside Latin?"

"I have looked into a few. Ancient Mesopotamia sounded interesting…but it may have do with name more so than the language."

He smiled a little.

"You would choose that one," He said.

"It looks interesting," Theo said.

"It is good to see you enjoy your new hobby."

"And…it has its benefits."

"Oh?"

"Scrabble. Definitely helps when I play Scrabbles. Everyone runs for their dictionaries when I put down a word."

He laughed. He heard Theo starting to laugh.

"You know that trick won't work on me."

"I know but it works on Dom."

"I thought you two were getting along."

"We are…but I do have my moments," Theo said in amusement

He suppressed another laugh. He could only imagine.

"Nota Bene," He said.

He heard Theo get to his feet and he feel the air shifted. He could tell that Theo bowing. He smiled slightly.

Well noted, indeed.

End of Queue

Next Chapter: Goat

A/N: I am studying for the MATs…sooo…I have no excuse. Read and review if you wish.


	6. Goat

Float On: Goat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop listens to Theo and his goat together.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How in the world did you get up there?" Theo shouted from a distance.

Master Swoop listened as he heard Theo arguing with his goat. He fought a smile from forming on his face.

Goat was an interesting creature. Not by appearance, unless he led to believe otherwise, is an ordinary goat. He has been told that Goat was black and white goat. He also has been told that Goat loves apples and Theo and getting into trouble.

No, it was his personality. Goat was quite sociable…even more so than a normal goat. Goats are intelligent creatures but to know social cues like that. From the others have told him, Goat seemed to understand the "rules" of JKP.

"That isn't going to make me feel sorry for you. You did this to yourself," Theo said.

"Blah."

He supposed that it could be because of Theo. It was a side effect of being Pai Zhaq. Animals tend to change around them. They have the habit of gaining more human like qualities. He knew that he had the same effect on bats. He knew for a fact that Master Finn on sharks. If there was a herd of elephants were present, Master Phant would have the same effect.

"Don't blah at me either. What were you thinking?" Theo said.

While the antelopes and goats have some similar traits, it was uncommon for their abilities to cross species. He knew during the war that Master Finn would some time try to communicate with dolphins. Sometimes, it would work and sometimes, it wouldn't.

"Well?" Theo said.

"Blah."

"Blah doesn't cut it. Are you coming down?"

"Blahhh…."

He knew that the trio was powerful than them. He saw that when he was training Theo. Sometimes, it left him in awe to see their abilities at work. The most interesting thing was that they don't realize how powerful they are. In part, he knew it was the way that they have been training them. They took on the mantle of not making a big deal on each gain and change that the trio goes through.

"I am not getting you down. You did this to yourself. So, get yourself down! No, I am not helping you either."

"Blah…"

"Stupid Goat. This isn't how I planned to spend my Saturdays. Dealing my goat up a tree. I am supposed to be training."

He and his fellow Masters have talked about it. It left them uncomfortable to see how powerful they and Dai Shi have become. He knew that the threat was different now. Time changes all things. Dai Shi was more powerful than before. He was glad that the others were up to the task.

"Blah…"

"You think that this is a game, huh?" Theo said.

He heard the sounds of Goat moving from side to side on a tree branch.

"If you break it, it is your fault. I am not paying for the vet's bill if you hurt yourself either."

"Blah."

"Blah…Blah…that is all you do."

Overall, he liked the goat. He did wonders to his grass surrounding his cave and the lake. He hadn't much of a snake problem anymore since Goat has chew up most of the grass in the area. He doesn't cause him as much trouble as he does the others.

"Now…let get you down from here. You sneaky little devil…you wanted me to come up here." Theo said.

He turned away from the conversation and started to walk away. Most of all, Goat did wonders to Theo. He saw those cracks that Theo has been trying to hide. Perhaps, one day, he will understand why his student is trying to hide. Right now, it was good to see Theo like this.

It was good to see his heart.

End of Goat

Next Chapter: Gone

A/N: If you read A Goat's Tale, you know where this scene is from. Read and Review if you like!


	7. Gone

Float On: Gone

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop is gone and Theo is pissed off.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Lily said that sometimes, Theo was a worry wart.

He snorted slightly at that.

Someone had to worry in their group. Their absence of common sense scared him. Okay, most of the time, they are good about it. They haven't drove off a bridge or something. Fran and Lily's idea for a new pizza…marshmallow is lovely food and excellent on a dessert pizza. Not so much on a regular pizza especially with olives. Casey's first choice to teach classes at wasn't the best. He wasn't afraid of course for Casey. The place might scare away the children. Dom has the habit of making them watch from time to time. Although, they weren't really that scary especially he knew that it was done with special effects, trick of the light or the music. Most of the time, the music was the give away.

He was worried when he approached Master Swoop's house. The forest was silent. Sure, there were animals moving about, birds chirping, and water rolling over rocks. It just felt different. It was a silence…a chill that you felt in those stupid horror movies.

He didn't think anything would pop out of the woods.

He didn't think that Master Swoop was in danger.

In his mind, Master Swoop was like Master Mao and RJ. They had this undefeatable aura around them. They were like a harbor in the storm. All of the craziness going around, they seemed to be so calm. In RJ's case, he was a little wacky about it. Sometimes, he wished that he could be the same way.

Right now, he could be using that calm feeling. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He really hoped that his mind was just playing tricks on him. Everyone said that he had the habit of over thinking things which was true. But this…this bothered him. For once, he hoped that he was wrong. He really hoped that everything was okay.

When he finally reached the lake, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. His eyes darted from side to side. There was no sign of Master Swoop. He felt his body tense up. Something was really not right here. His hand twitched. He wanted to grab his morpher but he refrained himself. He could be overreacting.

It would be all Dom's fault.

Slowly, he approached Master Swoop's home. Every step made him feel tense. Everything looked fine. He almost wanted to shout out Master Swoop's name. He stopped when he smelt something burnt. His pace picked up when he saw Master Swoop's broken fan on the ground. He stopped in his tracks and picked up the fan. He looked around to see if somehow, Master Swoop escaped.

No sign of him.

He stared at the fan. He needed to run and tell the others. He needed to go now. But a part of him just stood there. He knew who was behind it.

If something happened to Master Swoop….

It would not end well for Dai Shi.

End of Gone

Next Chapter: Lily

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	8. Lily

Float on: Lily

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Lily and Theo have a conversation about their Masters.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo watched as Lily picked up one of the fallen chairs off the ground. Goat was busy eating some grass around Master Phant's house. It was one less thing that they needed to do. He returned his attention over at Master Phant's destroyed garden. Whoever attacked him did a number on his garden. He could identify a number of the plants like tomato and green pepper. Some of the other plants he wasn't quite sure what they were. Perhaps, he and Lily could take a sample of a few to the garden store and get some replacements.

"Theo?" Lily said.

"Hmm?" He said as he leaned over and started to pick up some of the ruined plants from the ground and tossing it into the trash bag.

"Do you think that they are alright? The other Masters?" Lily said.

He paused for a moment. He didn't want to lie. He really didn't but he knew that Dai Shi wasn't going to give the other Masters cookies and tea during their capture.

"Do you want the puppies and rainbows version or my honest opinion?" He said.

Lily sighed softly.

"I was afraid of that. I was hoping that Dai Shi was using them as bait but…"

He nodded his head. He understood where Lily was coming from. He didn't want to fight the Spirit Rangers anymore than she did.

They had to do what they had to do…even if he hated himself a little every time he did.

He glanced over to look at Lily's slumped shoulders. Hmmm…

"What is that plant?" He said as he picked up a vine looking plant that was attached to some type of rope.

"Oh, those are cucumbers." Lily said as she turned around.

"I thought that they were wrapped some stick or something."

"Oh, no. Master Phant liked his cucumbers to grow straight like in the supermarket. So, he would let crawl up the rope instead of a stick. So, the cucumbers would hang off the plant and grow straight."

"Hmmm…why are those plants in containers?"

"OH, NO!" Lily shouted as she ran over and picked up the containers off the ground.

"What is wrong?" He said in confusion.

"Those are his mint plants. They are like weeds of the herb world. Once they take root, you can't get rid of them," She said as she set the containers back up.

"That is just lovely."

Lily giggled softly.

"What is that one?" He said as he pointed to one that looked like a giant weed with yellow flowers growing out of it.

"That is lettuce but he was going to harvest it for seeds soon. Normally, you grow that during the fall or early spring."

"And that one?"

He listened as Lily rambled about plant then another one. He watched as Lily grow excited explaining which plant that one was that and what Master Phant taught her about it. She paused for a moment then gave him a look.

"What?" He said.

"I know what you doing," She said with a slight smile.

"What is that?"

"Trying to make me feel better and not to think about it."

He shrugged. He isn't going to deny it.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome."

"What do you and Master Swoop talk about?" Lily asked.

"Books and Dom." He said.

She laughed.

"Sometimes, I read him books."

"What is his favorite book?"

"To Kill A Mockingbird. He also liked Holes…which we just finished. Now, we are working on Storm Front by Jim Butcher. It is kind of interesting. The voice of the main character is quite amusing."

"Anything else?"

"We play Scrabble."

"So, it is his fault that we can't play Scrabble anymore," She said.

"I thought it was because of Dom." He said.

"Maybe."

"And we train."

"Of course."

"Don't you and Master Phant?" He asked.

"Of course," She said with a smile.

They worked in silence for awhile before Lily said something else.

"I missed them."

"Me too. Don't worry. We will get them back. We will," He said.

End of Lily.

Next Chapter: Casey


	9. Casey

Float On: Casey

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Casey and Theo have a conversation after one of his classes.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Casey didn't think that Theo meant to scare the children.

The kids in his class kind of give him a look of awe when they pass by them. Maybe, it was the whole fan demonstration that he asked Theo to do. He had to say that it was impressive. Master Swoop has definitely taught Theo some new tricks since the last time that he watched Theo train.

Maybe, it was a confidence thing.

Hell, Theo scared him when he met him the first time. Theo had a confidence about him that he envied. Of course, Dom would say that it was an ego. Sure, his friend had that too but to be so sure of yourself and your abilities. He envied Theo on that front.

It might be an animal spirit thing too.

Some of his students had shown the signs but nothing concrete yet. His animal sprit didn't seem to scare anyone. Theo would make a joke about that if he found out. Some of his younger students eye Theo like he was planning to eat them or something. Well, he didn't think that Theo would eat them but…you never know. He could understand that a jaguar was slightly…intimidating too.

"What is on your mind?" Theo's voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh…nothing much?" He said.

Theo's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Okay…I am just thinking how some of my students are slightly…in awe of you."

"You were going to say scared, weren't you?" Theo said in amusement.

"Hey! No, I wasn't…okay…maybe a little of that."

Theo chuckled softly.

"Master Swoop and I talked about it when you started talking about teaching," Theo said.

This was new but he wasn't surprised.

"Oh?"

Theo nodded.

"Every Master is different and how they teach and train their students. We even talked about why some Masters have fewer students than others."

"I thought it has to do what the Master was comfortable with."

"That too. Did you know that Master Phant a bunch of students when he first started? It was his method of picking out the best and just farther their training. Lily said it is favoritism but I do see its merits."

"I didn't know that." He said.

He was surprised. Master Phant seemed to him like the person who would only take a few students. He was kind of grumpy…like Theo. He had no idea how Master Phant was when he was younger. So, it was kind of interesting to hear about it. Master Finn told him that he had different size classes during his time at school. He asked why he stopped….He just shook his head and said it got hard to watch his students grow old and die.

One of the downside of becoming a Master….

"And Master Swoop?"

"He didn't take that many students. He preferred to travel," Theo said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that," He said.

"Not many people do."

"What type of Master would you be?"

"Me? I will never take any children on…kids and I don't get along," Theo snorted.

He almost laughed. That is the truth but Theo always tried to be polite even if he looked like that he wanted to eat them…or run away.

"Okay. If you had too…"

"Then they would have to come to me if they really want to learn from me," Theo said with a shrug.

"So…you wouldn't do this…" He said as he waved empty space.

"By the spirits, no. What I think you are doing is great but not for me," Theo said with the shake of his head.

"Really?"

"Master Finn and Master Mao would be proud of you."

"Thanks. You know that Master Mao…" He was about to say before Theo looked down at his watch.

"It's time to go. We have a shift in an hour. I don't think that you want to go the kitchen smelling a pair of dirty socks. Fran and Lily would kill you," Theo said.

"I don't smell that bad."

Theo snorted.

"Fine…Fine…let me get my stuff and I will meet you outside," He said.

Theo nodded before walking out the door.

He sighed softly as his friend. Sometimes…he wished that Theo would talk to him.

End of Casey.

Next Chapter: RJ


	10. RJ

Float On: RJ

By: M14Mouse

Summary: RJ demonstrates the prefect escape…Theo just wondered how he got talked into this.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"In what universe was this was a good idea?" Theo said.

"In this universe," RJ said calmly as he tested the vines.

He sighed. He didn't know how he was the one got talked into this. He didn't understand why RJ didn't ask Casey or Dom. They are much more likely to follow RJ's strange idea.

Honestly, why is RJ trying to use the vines to escape out of the window? It baffled him then again 85% what RJ does baffled him. He learned just nodded his head and just stay out of the way. That worked most of the time.

This time…RJ seemed to want to drag him into this project of his.

That is just wonderful.

"You know that this wonderful chance to show off your developing ninja skills," RJ said.

"I'm not training to become a ninja," He said.

"No, but you could have been."

He winced slightly. He is going to duck tape his brother's mouth next time he saw him. Since everyone knew that he now has a brother and his phone number, everyone hassling him about something or other.

His brother being the biggest topic.

If he knew that it would be this big of a deal, he would have told Lu to come another time.

Then it might have not helped their broken relationship the way that it did. The whole situation actually turned out to be positive and made it better. They were talking without trying to kill each other anymore. It was like when they were younger. He missed it.

Now, everything is mostly good in his world. Now, they just have to get Master Swoop back and his world would prefect.

He really wished that his friends would get the same memo. They keep asking questions. In all honestly, it doesn't help that Lu has the biggest mouth and tell them mostly anything if they ask. It helped that he had some dirt on his brother. So, his brother would keep some of his secrets.

"It was just one meeting. Just one. Honestly…" He grumbled.

"Still…it is very insightful information. I did visit the Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja schools a few times. Nice waterfalls."

That was…a random piece of information.

"Is the vine strong enough?" RJ asked.

"If I told you no, would it make you stop?" He said.

"No, I would just get a different vine."

"Of course."

He watched RJ check another vine.

"You know what we need. We need a monkey," RJ said.

His eyes narrowed slightly. His brother did not tell them that story. He wondered if his parents would mind if he was an only child.

"We have Goat," He said.

RJ tilted his head slightly.

"That is true."

He eyed RJ as he continued to do something to the vines.

"You know, I debated about giving you to Master Swoop," RJ said.

"Huh? Why?" He said in confusion.

"Because you two are so alike."

He blinked in surprised. Master Swoop and him alike? He couldn't really see it. Master Swoop was much nicer than him. His brother liked to say that he was a grump.

"Has Master Swoop shared anything about himself?"

He frowned for a moment at RJ. That was an interesting question. He didn't really think about it because he really didn't think that it was polite to ask.

"No…not really. I didn't ask either."

RJ smiled slightly.

"I know you wouldn't. I notice you won't ask anything personal unless someone said something first. Master Swoop is the same way. It took me awhile to get him to tell me his favorite pizza."

"I know. It is pineapple but he liked to try different things when you were experimenting."

"He never told me that. Hmmm…."

He almost wanted to laugh. He knew that he just gave RJ an idea. He wondered if he should say anything to Master Swoop.

"Did Master Swoop know that you had a twin?" RJ asked.

"No." He said.

He told no one that little fact about him. He knew when they save the Masters, he would have to tell them. He looked forward to that.

"Hmm…You like a piece of popcorn. Just pop up with all sorts of surprise."

"That is…an interesting analogy."

"I rather like it. Now…I am curious about this monkey story that your brother briefly talked about it."

He groaned softly.

He was going to kill his brother.

End of RJ

Next Chapter: Return


	11. Return

Float On: Return

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop and RJ have a talk.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Casey is teaching now. He is doing rather well," RJ said.

"You sound proud of him." Master Swoop said with a smile.

He could hear RJ shifting back and fore. He could hear in the tone of RJ's voice that he was proud of his student. He took after his father in that regard.

"I am. Master Phant has been grumbling about how much Lily changed his house. Secretly, I think that he liked what she did."

He chuckled softly

"And Theo has a brother," RJ said.

"Oh?" He said.

"A twin brother," RJ said.

"Name?"

"Luan."

"Hmmm…that explained a lot actually."

"Actually that kind of doesn't. I know Theo didn't like to talk about anything family related."

"If I remember correctly, the others were shocked about your father."

"Point to Master Swoop," RJ said with a mumble.

He chuckled softly.

"Everyone has the right to their secrets. You and I know this," He said.

"But you don't seem to surprise."

"Theo, as you notice, doesn't share much unless he is pushed even then it may not be the answer you want."

RJ nodded.

"Theo told me that he doesn't ask a lot of questions. That doesn't sound like Theo I know."

"Theo does ask a lot of questions but he doesn't ask a lot of personal questions, you mean. I found kind of odd at first since students always asked my history. Theo never did unless I told him something. That would prompt the questions. At first, I thought that it might have been because of Master Mao. Now, I think that it has deal with his brother. Matters of the heart are a complicated matter," He said.

RJ snorted slightly.

"Tell me about it. Lily and Casey weren't too happy with Theo which made Theo more grumble than normal. So, I sent them out into the woods to work it out. No one killed each other. They seemed to work out what was bothering them. Of course, Theo's brother found out. That leaded to a very interesting speaker conversation. I think Theo's Latin is improving," RJ added.

"I did ask him to practice," He said.

RJ laughed. He grinned slightly.

"Do you think that they are ready? I believe Theo is."

"I checked with my dad and Master Phant. They're ready. When should we schedule it?"

"Soon. Possible in the next week or so. I feel Dai Shi isn't going to wait much longer."

"I agree."

RJ paused for a moment.

"How are you doing?" RJ asked.

"I'm well. It was strange being disconnected from my body like that. I do get the sense of being out of sorts but I have adjusted. Theo has been most helpful with that," He said.

"Oh?" 

"He brought some candles, candy, enough audio books to last me two months, and his goat. He said it was a belated birthday gift. I never told Theo my birthday. It was a kind gift."

RJ chuckled softly.

"One more thing," RJ added.

"Oh?"

"You are telling his brother about the whole Master thing. I already got yelled at the last monster attack. So, it is your turn."

He laughed.

"I look forward to meeting Luan then."

End of Return

Next Chapter: Master


	12. Master

Float On: Master

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Master Swoop have an interesting conversation. More so than normal.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Soo…how does this work?" Theo asked.

"How does what work?" Master Swoop asked in curiosity.

"Do I still call you Master or do I call you something else now?"

He chuckled softly.

"We are equals now. You can call me by my first name."

Theo gave him a look.

"I don't think that I can do that, Master Swoop."

That statement made him laugh.

"RJ can't do either. It is rather amusing when he has to call us by our first names. He stumbled out the words. Then again, I couldn't do either. Call my Master by his first name," He said thoughtfully.

Even after his Master's death, he had trouble saying his name. In his mind, Master would always be Master.

"I didn't know that," Theo said

"It is a common problem. Sometimes, it is difficult to figure out where you stand with your Master after."

"After?"

"After you gain your Mastery…or failing it…or deciding to walk away and change your course. Becoming a Master isn't an easy choice as you know."

Theo nodded his head.

"I'm never going to take students," Theo said.

"Why?" He chuckled.

Theo has told him constantly of his dislike of children. He and Master Phant share that same thought. It is funny.

"I don't like children. They are loud and annoying…and messy."

"You will find that not all of your students will be children."

"Really?"

"Everyone has an animal spirit. There is always a chance that a person could start channeling at any age. Children have the great potential of doing so earlier but I had to train people in their later years," He pointed.

Theo grumbled softly.

"Still no students for me."

He laughed.

"You may be surprised, Theo. Some students come to you and not the other way around."

Theo shook his head.

"What about Casey? Will he have a chance to try again?"

"We always open the door for another chance but most do not try again."

"Why?"

"Maybe, it is a sense of failure or a realization that this isn't a path for them. It could be family, friends, or lovers. It could be sense of struggle with self," He said.

He had watched many students tried and fail the test. When he was younger, he felt that it was reflection of him but as he grew older, he knew that wasn't the case. Some are meant to become Masters and others are not. He was glad that Theo gained his Mastery. But he also knew there were other ways to become a Master. He couldn't reveal those methods yet until Casey firm in his decision.

He listened as Theo paused for a moment.

"I think that Casey is going to try again."

"Oh?"

"He was trying so damn hard. He was tense and making himself into a nervous wreck. Lily and I tried to talk about it with him but he is shutting us out. We don't know what to do," Theo said in a huff.

"That was another downside of being a Master. Not all of your students will make it through the test. Sometimes, it left relationships and friendship in limbo," He said.

"What can we do about it?"

"Wait until Casey is ready to talk about it."

Theo nodded his head.

"That is what I told Lil…but…" Theo shrugged.

"But it is hard with everything that you three have been through," He added.

"Yes. Thank you, Master Swoop. I needed to be heading back."

"Anytime,"

He heard Theo get off the ground and brushed himself. He could almost feel the air starting to change.

"No bowing. We are equals now."

"That is going to be hard habit to break."

He laughed.

"Yes, it is."

End of Master

Next Chapter: Jarred


	13. Jarrod

Float On: Jarrod

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo isn't really teacher material but he is blunt enough to get through to Jarrod.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo wasn't quite sure why Casey sent Jarrod to him. Casey talked about Jarred being withdrawn and isolated from the others. What Casey didn't really realize that Jarred was never really a sociable one at school before Dai Shi. How would he know the different? He sighed. He wasn't very sociable either unless Lil was around. Casey insisted on him for some odd reason.

Lily would be 100% time better than him about this but Casey insisted.

He really hoped that this wasn't a whole good cop, bad cop thing because he will be pissed.

He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Jarrod, who was mediating.

What on Earth was he supposed to do with him?

He was up for the next step to his Mastery until Dai Shi. Right now, he should be close on taking the Mastery exam. What could he do?

What would Master Swoop do?

He had a few possibilities run through his head. He could allow Jarrod to just…sit there. He thought that was a pointless idea. He could train with him but that was pointless too. He huffed to himself. Casey owned him for this…he just couldn't figure out what.

He should probably play Scrabble with him or something. Hmm…

"Jarrod," He said.

Jarrod opened his eyes.

"Yes, Master Martin," Jarrod said.

"Oh, stop that. We are going play Scrabble."

"What?"

He smirked to himself as he turned around from a confused Jarrod. Sometimes, he liked it when he caught people by surprise.

-JFJFJF-

"Master Martin…why are we playing Scrabble?"

"Because I said so and I can't really figure out what to do with you if you want me to be honest," He said as he tried to figure out his next word.

Jarrod looked at him in surprise.

"Then…why am I here?"

"Because Casey want me to find out why you are withdrawn."

Jarrod blinked for a moment then frowned.

"I'm not withdrawn," Jarrod said.

"I told Casey that," He said.

"You did?"

"Yes. We weren't friends at school but I do have eyes and ears. In some ways, we are the same. When others view as anti-social or withdrawn, we really just want to be left alone. We aren't social creatures by habit. Just don't tell Lily that…then she will found a place to drag me to. I would rather not."

Jarrod chuckled.

"Camille is the same way. I think that she feels guilty."

"Do you?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"I feel…tore. I was so sure of my place here. Now, I'm not sure. I am caught. Everyone said that it isn't my fault. Some days, I can almost forget…then others, it torture me. I can't sleep for hours and I feel that my skin is too tight. Sometimes, I feel hot then cold. Then there are the memories….All of those things that I did." Jarrod said as he struggled to get the words out.

He nodded his head. He was going to say that it wasn't his fault. Jarrod probably heard that a million times already. He really thought that Jarrod needed a counselor but he had the feeling that would go over like a brick. 

"And those memories are going to stick with you for a very long time. The thing is Dai Shi is gone. You are the one that has the short end of the stick. You have the memories and his actions. It isn't fair for you."

Jarrod stared at him like he said something in French.

"What you suggest I do?" Jarrod asked.

"Honestly? See a counselor but I know that you won't see one. Go and talk to the other Masters."

Jarrod shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He sighed to himself. This is why Casey did this to him. He is going to make Casey talk all of his shifts for a week.

"Or you can talk to me."

"I can't…"

"You aren't doing anything that I don't want too. Although, I think Lily is a much better choice than me. It is your choice. You come to who you are more comfortable with."

Jarrod stared at him for a moment then bowed his head.

"Thank you, Master."

He wanted to comment on that. He knew better. Jarrod looked up at the board and stared at it.

"Master…what word is that?" Jarrod said.

"It's Latin," He said.

"I think…I am going to need a book."

End of Jarrod

Next Chapter: Twin

A/N: Two more chapters and this story is in the bag. Read and Review if you wish.


	14. Twin

Float On: Twin

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop is in for a surprise visit.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Master Swoop heard him coming a mile away. Whoever it was loud and humming slightly. Whoever was singing like slightly off key but actually had a nice singing voice. He also had the sense that this person wasn't a physical threat. He also knew that it wasn't Theo or the others.

So, he waited.

"Dude…so, that is where bro learned how to do that." An unfamiliar voice said behind him.

He floated down and turned around toward the voice. He tilted his head as he allowed the stranger's presence fill his senses. It felt familiar but not so…He only knew one with a brother.

He chuckled softly.

"So, you must be Luan," He said.

"You must be Master Swoop. The glasses totally gave you away," Luan said.

"I am."

"It must have been nice to see that you aren't evil or anything anymore. It must have sucked. Bro was totally worried about you. Of course, worrying equals sarcasm. I wish that I could break him of that habit."

He smiled amusingly. Theo did tell him that Luan liked to ramble on.

"Sometimes, it is difficult to explain one self in different situations."

"Dude…definitely got the whole wise man act going on."

"I try. I am surprised that you are here. I wasn't informed that you were coming," He said.

"I was in the area," Luan said.

His tone and body language was casual. Interesting…

"I believe that I am out of the area."

"Dude…you heard of a GPS, right?"

He tilted his head slightly. He knew for a fact that his place couldn't be found on a GPS or a map. He may not be interested in technology. He knew the dangers of someone knowing where you live. He was a Master after all.

"Yes, I heard of one. I still can't believe that you found me."

"Seriously, you want to know the truth? I asked RJ because I wanted to talk to you, dude….without my bro around."

Aw…the truth came out.

"Very well," He said with a nod.

"First off, I hate you. Second…thank you," Luan said.

He blinked behind his glasses. He waited for Luan to continue.

"I hate you because you nearly got my brother killed because of a million year old war, dude. Totally not cool. I tell people all the time…clean up your own damn mess. This war? Totally yours. You guys passed the buck. You are lucky that no one got killed."

Luan did have a point but he didn't understand that there was more to it than that. Maybe one day…

"You don't hate me for taking your brother away?"

"Dude, I got over that. Despite looking alike, we are totally different. He was going do what he was going to do. Bro is stubborn like that. That brings me to the whole thank you thing. Thank you for teaching my bro. Thank you for keeping him safe."

"Your brother was a great student," He said.

Luan snorted.

"I can believe it. He was like that in school," Luan added.

"And…now that we got that out of the way. You are going to give me dirt. Totally need info to embarrass my bro."

He laughed.

"I supposed that I could share a few…but be warn…I expect a few stories of yours. Of course, you have to win a game of Scrabble first," He said.

"It's a deal."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"RJ didn't tell you where I live, did he?"

There was a silence then a soft laugh.

"Dude…only if you win, I tell."

End of Twin

Next Chapter: End

A/N: One more chapter…and this fic will be over. This fic was totally fun to write. Read and review if you wish.


	15. End

Float On: End

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop and Theo have one more conversation.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How on earth did you and the Masters deal with this?!" Theo said as he watched his students prepare in a corner of the arena.

His students were going through their first test in order to go to the next step of their Mastery. It was a nerve wrecking experience.

"Time…and a good shot of scotch." Master Swoop said with a chuckle.

"Time, I can do. Drinking…not so much. At least, not now. I shouldn't be nervous. They are good," He said.

"The nervousness never really leaves. You just get better at hiding it as the years pass."

"You were nervous?"

"Of course especially with you, I didn't expect to take a student again. It wasn't helping that the world was at sake either."

"Because of Master Mao," He said with a nod.

He knew that the other Masters left the most of the training to Master Mao. It seemed now…it was up to them.

"Partly…Mostly, I wasn't interested until RJ approached me. He told me about you and the others in detail. Of course, Master Mao talked about you from time to time."

"I was always curious about that. How did you and the others decide on who got who?"

"We talked over. Perhaps, even drew straws at one point. Out of the three, Lily was the hardest to place."

He blinked in surprise. Lily? Really? He thought that she would be the easiest!

"Lily?"

"Yes. At first, we thought Finn would better for her…then Phant made the point that cheetahs don't like water. While you are mostly in control, one animal spirit does have a tendency to show up through our actions from time to time."

"True. Lily isn't very fond of the rain."

"You and Phant would probably end up irritating each other to pieces."

He laughed. That was true. Lil liked to point out that he and Master Phant were alike.

"And Master Finn?"

"I could imagine that you two would have gotten along fine. Perhaps, not a prefect fit. It would have worked out. RJ, I and the others agreed that his father would be a better choice for Casey. Casey needed someone with experience."

He nodded his head. He knew Master Swoop didn't take on many students. Casey was new in the beginning. He needed that help.

"You were the only one left."

Master Swoop nodded.

"I watched you before I approached you. You were good. You have your faults but you were good."

He chuckled.

"I am perfectionist, driven, loyal and quite annoying if you ask my brother."

Master Swoop chuckled with him.

"True but those qualities aren't bad."

He nodded his head as he stared at his students. They had some good qualities along with the bad. He learned that it was about balancing those qualities. He could tell that his students were nervous by how many times they kept glancing over at them.

"How long should we make them wait?" He asked.

"A few more minutes," Master Swoop said.

"You are enjoying this."

"Perhaps."

"Master Mao made us wait thirty minutes before our tests."

"My Master made us wait an hour. It was rather unpleasant experience if I remember."

"We really should get along with it. Lily would tell that we are being evil for making them wait for so long."

"Perhaps."

"…"

"…"

"I think a few minutes should do," He said with a grin.

"Agreed," Master Swoop said.

He glanced over at Master Swoop…trying not to laugh. Master Swoop's smile started to form on his face.

He started to laugh and Master Swoop followed suit.

End

A/N: So…this fic is done. I definitely enjoy writing this fic. ^_^ I want to thank everyone who review it. Now…off to finish the Break Series (Better late than never. xD)


End file.
